Créatures de la Nuit
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Harry Potter est le proxy de Eyeless Jack. Les Creepypasta mettront un terme à l'Éternel bataille entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.
1. Chapitre 1 - Un Tueur, un nouveau proxy

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter rencontre un soir Eyeless Jack dans le parc. Il disparaît pendant une année à Poudlard, durant l'été Eyeless Jack l'attrape et l'embarque un monde différent et terrifiant.

 **Chapitre 1 : Un Tueur, un nouveau proxy**

Eyeless Jack était un cannibale, il mangeait très souvent des organes humains. Il n'avait pas de proxy comparé à ses 'collègues' cependant il avait une idée de proxy. Il y a plusieurs mois, le cannibale avait rencontré un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et à la chevelure noire. Il avait immédiatement remarqué la maigreur et la pâleur du garçon. Eyeless Jack n'avait aucun doute que le garçon était haïs par sa famille. Il était parfait pour lui, il deviendrait son proxy. C'était l'été, le gamin était de retour chez lui. Il semblait aller mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Eyeless Jack savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez l'enfant alors il décida de l'observer avant d'agir. C'était le meilleur plan pour lui.

Il déposa le sac poubelle dans la poubelle, il referma à l'aide du couvercle celle-ci. Le jeune garçon de douze ans soupira doucement ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même, les corvées de la journée sauf le diner étaient faites. Le jeune garçon se retourna scrutant la rue, celle-ci était déserte, il commençait à devenir légèrement fou à cause de ce sentiment d'être observé. Il rentra rapidement dans la maison ne voulant pas subir la colère de sa famille. Le garçon aux yeux vert se lava distraitement les mains puis commença à préparer le repas. Il lui fallu une heure pour le faire, il finit de mettre la table dès que son oncle rentra du travail.

Le diner fut calme, son oncle et sa tante ni même son cousin ne lui parlèrent pas. Étrange songea le jeune garçon tout en nettoyant les plats. Dès qu'il eut terminé, son oncle lui ordonna de dormir dehors comme tous les soirs pendant l'été. Un frisson parcourut son esprit, il obéit néanmoins ne voulant pas être puni. Le jeune garçon passa la soirée dans le jardin écoutant le son de la télé, à vingt-deux heures les Dursley allèrent se coucher, Harry vit les lumières s'éteindre peu à peu le laissant seul dans la pénombre du jardin. L'enfant attendit les deux prochaines heures incapable de s'endormir, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un bruit attira son attention, il frissonna de peur, essayant de s'endormir. Puis il se leva et décida d'aller vers la lumière des lampadaires quand une main couvrit brusquement sa bouche, une lame était posée sur sa gorge. L'enfant se figea, la peur le rongeait, il resta immobile. Eyeless Jack pressait la lame sur le cou du garçon en signe d'avertissement. Il assomma l'enfant. Il déposa dans un coin du jardin, noua ses deux mains puis il entra par la porte de la cuisine dans la maison. Le cannibale se faufila dans la maison montant silencieusement les marches, il pénétra dans la première chambre où le fils des Dursley dormait. Sachant qu'il dormait profondément, le tueur sourit sous son masque sortant délicatement son scalpel. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour prendre les deux reins du garçon, il laissa ce dernier mourir de sa perte de sang. Il rangea les deux reins dans un sac avant de passer à la chambre des parents, il répéta les mêmes gestes et redescendit en bas tenant un sac avec six reins. C'était une bonne tuerie. Le tueur trouva un bidon d'essence et le versa dans toute la maison – comme Toby. Le tueur fouilla ses poches pendant quelques secondes, il trouva finalement un briquet et alluma un feu. Puis il hissa l'enfant sur ses épaules et disparut dans les méandres de la nuit laissant le feu se propager dans la maison brûlant lentement ses habitants.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

En se réveillant, Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait. La pièce ne lui était pas familière. Il était incapable de bouger puisqu'il était attaché à un chauffage. Soudainement les souvenirs lui revinrent, Harry se mit à paniquer en réalisant qu'il avait été kidnappé. Il frissonna quand il croisa deux orbes noires, un liquide noir coulait en provenance de ces dernières sur un masque bleu. Eyeless Jack sourit sadiquement en voyant la peur s'installer dans les iris verts de son proxy.

« Oh le petit garçon est réveillé. » se moqua le cannibale en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Ça va me facilité les choses. »

Le visage de l'enfant devint vert quand Eyeless Jack lui présenta un organe humain, plus précisément un rein. Eyeless Jack attrapa un morceau, souleva son masque dévoilant un visage grisâtre et des dents pointus. Le ventre de Harry grogna à ce moment là rappelant à ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps. Eyeless Jack sourit sadiquement, Harry déglutit.

« Oh tu as faim ? Mais il fallait me le dire ! J'aurais partager. Tiens prend ça. » dit-il prenant un autre morceau.

Harry garda la bouche fermée et détourna la tête du cannibale. Ce dernier attrapa le menton de l'enfant et obligea celui-ci à ouvrir la bouche. Il déposa le morceau dans la bouche de l'enfant, Harry fut ensuite forcé à le manger. Eyeless continua de manger naturellement donnant de deux ou trois morceaux à Harry se temps en temps. À la fin de leur repas, le cannibale posa une main ensanglantée sur la joue de Harry.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi gamin ? Voyons réfléchis, réfléchis... »

Harry gémit, que voulait-il dire ? Il connaissait son nom ?! Il ne l'a jamais rencontré ce type !

« Quoique.. Tu ne m'as jamais vu sous ma vraie ressemblance. »

Sa peau était redevenue clair, ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement plus longs, il n'avait plus de masque et ses yeux étaient bleu. Harry eut un flash de souvenirs qui traversa son esprit, maintenant le garçon pouvait se souvenir de l'homme. Il l'avait rencontré dans le parc un an avant son départ pour Poudlard. Harry fixa son kidnappeur horrifié. Eyeless Jack se contenta de rire froidement.

« Oui, tu t'en souviens maintenant. Sache petite merde que je suis Eyeless Jack. Et comme tu as pu le constater, je suis un cannibale. »

L'enfant voulut s'éloigner du cannibale mais le mur l'empêcher de reculer. Le mouvement n'échappa pas à EJ, il attrapa par la gorge l'enfant et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Dix putains de mois ! Vermine insolente ! Je ne sais pas où tu es allé.. Mais tu n'y retournas pas petite merde ! » cracha Eyeless Jack en colère, il lâcha l'enfant et se leva. « Tu es à moi, tu entends ? Tu es mon proxy, tu m'obéiras ! »

Il s'éloigna à grand pas du chétif enfant. Eyeless Jack irradiait de colère. Il replaça correctement son masque et ignora Harry pour le reste de la journée. Il avait besoin de tuer ce soir.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

~ Are you insane like me?

Been in pain like me? ~ (1)

La nuit était tombée, la chaleur avait laissé place à la fraicheur. Deux ombres marchaient dans la forêt près de Londres, l'une d'entre elle ressemblait à un jeune garçon tandis que la deuxième silhouette était un homme. Harry faillit trébucher, il n'avait pas vu la racine qui sortait du sol à cause de l'obscurité dans laquelle ils marchaient depuis quelques heures. Jack marchait derrière pour surveiller leurs arrières et le surveiller en même temps pour éviter toute fuite. Ils passèrent près d'une route qui menait à Londres, suivant celle-ci à travers la forêt. Jack se rapprocha du plus jeune instinctivement, il l'attrapa et le petit groupe s'immobilisa. Harry respirait doucement en sentant que le plus vieux était tendu. Un grognement le fit sursauter puis soudain ils reprirent leur marche. Vers deux heures du matin, Jack aperçut une voiture garée au bord de la route. Le chauffeur était à l'arrière de la voiture endormi, un sourire sadique apparut sous son masque. Le cannibale attrapa le bras du plus et le força à aller dans la direction de la voiture.

« Première commandante proxy : occupe toi de l'humain. » ordonna le tueur à l'oreille du garçon en lui donnait un couteau.

Harry obéit à contrecœur s'approchant lentement de la voiture. Il toqua à la vitre avant de la voiture et attendit. Le chauffeur se réveilla doucement grognant, il ouvrit les yeux et prit le temps de se réveiller. Le chauffeur aperçut un enfant terrifié avec du sang sur ses vêtements. L'homme réagit rapidement et ouvrit sa portière. La démangeaison le poussait à obéir à l'ordre de Eyeless Jack. Ce dernier observait patiemment la scène caché derrière un arbre.

« Tu es gelé gamin ! Attend je vais... »

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière fouillant dans ses sacs à la recherche d'une couverture. Il poignarda l'homme dans le dos, ce dernier cria de douleur, Harry le retira horrifié et s'éloigna. Il voulut fuir mais EJ l'attrapa par le tee-shirt.

« Tue le déchet. » murmura le tueur.

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête du jeune garçon. Il planta son couteau une seconde fois puis une troisième fois. Le chauffeur s'écroula au sol, l'enfant voulait que la démangeaison s'arrête. Il continua de poignarder sa victime jusqu'à que cette dernière rende son dernier souffle. Jack arracha le couteau des mains de l'enfant et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Pas mal pour un débutant. »

Il saisit le bras du garçon, ils s'enfoncèrent une nouvelle fois dans la forêt. Jack s'arrêta soudainement, il fit demi-tour. Il ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir dans la voiture pendant qu'il s'occupait du corps. Puis le cannibale s'assit sur le siège conducteur et démarra. Ils devaient atteindre leur prochaine destination pour prendre le tunnel sous la manche. Le garçon s'endormit au bout d'une heure et demie de route, fatigué et affamé. Jack fit quelques arrêts pour de l'essence, de la nourriture, de l'eau ainsi que des vêtements. Ces derniers étaient pour Harry, les vêtements de celui-ci étaient beaucoup trop grands, déchirés et tâchés de sang.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

La voiture roulait encore, l'enfant s'était réveillé en pleine nuit alors que le tueur cherchait un endroit isolé pour dormir un peu. À peine que Eyeless Jack le remarqua, il fut plongé dans un profond sommeil. La seconde fois où Harry se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.. était de regarder le paysage. Les rares pauses étaient longues, le tueur en profitait pour acheter de quoi boire et manger, il fabriquait des faux papiers. La voiture se gara puis Jack sortit de la voiture. Il déverrouilla les portes arrières, Harry sortit lentement de la voiture. Le tueur attrapa sa main et le tira doucement vers un grand immeuble. Ils marchèrent vers la porte dans le plus grand silence. Eyeless Jack s'arrêta devant la porte de l'immeuble, il passa un badge électronique sur l'aimant. L'enfant fut obligé d'entrer en premier très vite suivis par le tueur. Ce dernier referma la porte à clé puis il conduisit l'enfant dans l'une des pièces.

« Tu dormiras ici. Et dans trois jours, nous partirons. » déclara calmement le tueur.

La seule chose que Harry pouvait faire était de acquiescer. Le tueur pointa l'armoire du doigt tout en disant qu'il y avait des vêtements à l'intérieur. Puis le tueur ordonna à l'enfant d'aller se laver et quitta la chambre. Le jeune garçon entra dans la chambre tandis que l'homme le laissa seul, il fouilla dans l'armoire à la recherche de vêtement qui lui allait. Il trouva un jeans bleu foncé, un tee-shirt noir, une veste de même couloir ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette et un caleçon. Avec ses trouvailles, le jeune garçon emprunta le long couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé histoire d'être tranquille pendant sa douche, Harry se déshabilla lentement, il mit ses vêtements sales dans un coin et alluma le robinet de la douche. Puis il entra dedans. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry coupa l'eau et prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de son corps. Le jeune garçon s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il traversa d'un pas pressé le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, posant ses vêtements sales dans un coin il s'assit sur le lit. Harry s'allongea et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Il fut réveilla une journée plus tard par le cannibale.

« Dépêche toi de te lever ! Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. » siffla le cannibale de mauvaise humeur en s'éloignant de lui.

Harry se leva en tremblant, il mit maladroitement ses chaussures. Puis il suivit le tueur hors de l'immeuble. Automatiquement l'enfant monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Eyeless Jack conduisit la voiture à la périphérie de la ville. Il gara la voiture à l'arrière d'un hangar abandonné, Harry n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient là-bas.

Créatures de la nuit.

D'un certaine manière, Harry avait appris que c'était la mi-août. Par contre, il ne savait pas combien de temps il voyageait avec le tueur. Le jeune garçon attendait le bon moment pour s'enfuir, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait longuement observé les journées, il en avait conclu que le moment où le cannibale le laissait réellement seul était quand il sortait pour tuer. EJ avait reculé leur départ initialement après les trois jours était passé après une semaine. Il avait attendu toute la journée volant plusieurs choses qui lui serviront dès qu'il sera libre de son emprise. Quand le tueur quitta l'appartement pensant probablement que l'enfant dormait, Harry attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de partir à son tour. Le jeune garçon marcha dans les rues jusqu'à un arrêt de bus, il continua de marcher espérant que le tueur prendra du temps pour tuer sa victime. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'il marchait cependant il l'ignora.

Créatures de la nuit.

L'enfant ne savait pas comment le système Tueur-proxy fonctionnait. Un Tueur lié au Proxy saura toujours où ce dernier est. Comme là. Eyeless Jack savait exactement où le jeune garçon était. Le tueur regarda sa victime, il n'aimait le travail bâclé. Il serra les dents, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre femme avant de secouer la tête. Ça allait attendre il la tuera plus tard. Jack trancha la gorge de sa victime la laissant vider son sang. Il noua les mains de l'autre femme, lui mit un bâillon, attacha ses pieds puis Jack la transporta jusqu'à une voiture appartenant à l'une des deux femmes. Le tueur emmena sa victime dans le hangar abandonné. Eyeless Jack était en colère, il aurait dû savoir que la disparition de certaines choses dans la journée n'était pas anodin. Son proxy avait fui pensant probablement qu'il ne le remarquerait pas avant d'être rentré. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en prenant une autre direction. Son proxy allait payer sa fugue, Jack avait d'ailleurs une petite idée de punition.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Harry tomba par terre quand le tueur le lâcha, il ne savait comment celui-ci l'avait retrouvé aussi vite. Le jeune garçon gémit de douleur quand Jack attrapa son bras et le traîna à travers le hangar. Avec sa main libre, il déverrouilla une porte et descendit les escaliers menant à la cave de l'hangar. C'était une pièce sombre, une ampoule illuminant faiblement celle-ci, Harry dé attacha solidement les bras et les jambes du plus jeune, il sourit sadiquement sous son masque remarquant qu'il était terrifié.

« Petit merdeux. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais pouvoir faire ? Fuir ? Ne me fait pas rire.» ricana froidement le tueur tenant le menton de l'enfant obligeant ce dernier à le regarder.

Aucune réponse. Harry sentit les larmes montaient dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr tu ne connais pas les petites particularités de liaison entre les tueurs et les proxy. Il y a un an juste avant que ta disparition je t'ai marqué. » commença à expliquer le tueur posant son scalpel sur la joue du plus jeune.

Il fit une petite entaille dans la joue du plus jeune, Harry lâcha des petits gémissements qui firent rire le tueur.

« Tu ne peux pas me fuir, je saurais toujours où tu seras. Tu m'obéiras quoi qu'il arrive. » continua le cannibale en s'éloignant brusquement de lui.

Jack appuya sur son bouton, une lumière illumina l'ancienne pièce de stockage. Il y avait une femme attachée sur une table métallique. Le tueur ricana en se tournant vers lui.

« C'est ta faute si elle va souffrir. Elle aurait pu avoir une mort rapide mais tu as fuis.. » lui dit-il avant de se détourner de lui. « C'est ta punition, tu te joindras dans quelques minutes à nous. » ajouta Eyeless Jack en notant le regard terrifié du plus jeune.

La femme s'était réveillée grâce au tueur, celui-ci pensait que ce serait plus amusant si elle était réveillée. Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, il observait avec crainte la torture que faisait subir Jack à sa victime. Il lui avait retiré ses ongles, l'un de ses reins, Jack avait fait quelques entailles sur les bras et sur les jambes. Le sang tâchait les vêtements du tueur ainsi que son masque, il coulait sur le sol et la table, la femme criait de douleur à chaque nouvelle entaille. Le tueur écrabouilla l'une des mains ensanglantées de sa victime et pocha l'un des yeux. Il détacha Harry l'emmenant devant le corps mourant de la femme, il lui donna un couteau.

« Tue la maintenant. » ordonna le tueur à son oreille.

Harry gémit cependant il consentit à obéir, il commença à couper la gorge de la femme. Le sang jaillit de la blessure pulvérisant le jeune garçon de sang pourtant Harry continua sa tâche jusqu'à que la tête se décroche.

« Nettoie moi la pièce. » ordonna Jack en quittant la pièce.

Le jeune proxy ne répondit rien, il hocha la tête encore incapable de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il chercha sur les étagères un chiffon et du produit sans oublier des sacs plastiques pour le cadavre. Le proxy ouvrit un sac plastique où il rangea à l'intérieur de celui-ci la tête puis il commença à nettoyer alors que le cannibale se débarrasser des organes ou du moins il le faisait.

 **XXX**

Voici le premier chapitre réécris et amélioré, une combinaison de deux chapitres.

 **[18/08/19] J'ai** **corrigé le chapitre, je vais corriger les autres chapitres. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, j'ai juste perdu de l'inspiration.**

(1) - Gasoline de Halsey


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le monde des Creepypasta

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et les Creepypasta.

Review.

 **SteamGeek01 :** Thanks for your review

Et voici le second chapitre réécris.

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Monde Des Creepypasta.**

Il enfila un tee-shirt puis un chandail à capuche de même couleur que l'autre vêtement, il se chaussa rapidement et attrapa son sac fermé. Le jeune garçon sortit de la petite salle où il avait dormi avec Jack - celui-ci était parti faire quelque chose il y a quelques heures - et il entra dans la cuisine en désordre. Harry fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, essayant de trouver de quoi manger dans les placards. Il y avait malheureusement rien. Harry trouva une porte menant à la cave, il descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier. Il appuya sur un bouton, une faible lumière éclaira la pièce.

La cave était petite, il y avait des cartons éparpillés dans toute la pièce mais rien qui ne ressemblait à de la nourriture. Harry éteignit la lumière et remonta, il fouilla le reste de la maison pendant les prochaines minutes à la recherche dans un endroit communément appelé la réserve. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la dernière porte espérant que ce soit la réserve, un sourire apparut quand il aperçut les étagères remplies de nourriture. Harry commença à remplir son sac de quelques sachets et conserves. Il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune proxy aperçut du coin de l'œil une paire de yeux le fixer avec intensité. Rapidement le jeune garçon en conclu qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. Les yeux le regardaient avec crainte, le jeune garçon recula et referma la porte. Il s'adossa au mur réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il y avait un intrus caché dans la réserve, il l'avait vu, l'intrus était effrayé. Harry déposa le sac contre le mur prenant une rapide décision, s'il ne le tuait pas l'intrus finira par être tué par Jack ou par lui plus tard, de plus l'intrus pourrait fuir et prévenir la police. Harry se pinça le nez, il rouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cachette de l'inconnu. Le jeune garçon sortit un couteau, se mordit la lèvre puis il frappa à l'aveuglette. Un cri de douleur confirma l'emplacement de sa victime, il poignarda à nouveau l'inconnu jusqu'à qu'il soit mort. Le jeune garçon se releva, essayant de se réconforter en disant que tout irait bien maintenant, que c'était lui ou l'intrus.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Décembre, le vingt-et-un en Italie.

« Va faire un tour dans les environs. Si quelqu'un est là... Tue le. » ordonna le cannibal sous le porche de la maison abandonnée.

Harry, bien que fatigué, obéit à la commande. Le jeune garçon serra le manteau - volé - autour de ses épaules, il était un peu trop grand mais il devait faire avec. Harry marcha autour de la maison restant sur ses gardes pour éviter de mauvaises surprises, il fit le tour trois fois pour être sûr que personne n'y était puis il alla dans les environs dans la forêt. La nuit était tombée quelques heures auparavant, il faisait beaucoup trop noir cependant le jeune garçon s'efforçait de réaliser sa tâche. Harry se heurta à un arbre et tomba en arrière, il leva les yeux vers l'arbre qui n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était un grand homme habillé d'un costume noir avec une cravate rouge, il n'avait pas de visage, c'était juste blanc. Il était accompagné par un bruit de statique.

« Intéressant. Un proxy.. Hahaha.. Eyeless Jack.. Très intéressant. Montre moi où il est. » fit l'être dans sa tête fixant le jeune proxy qui tremblait de peur.

« Hai. » répondit Harry inconsciemment en japonais. « Il est dans la maison. »

« Je vois. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, la créature grava un cercle avec une croix sur lui, la vision de Harry se troubla, il s'évanouit dans les bras de l'être.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux vert, il roula sur le côté serrant les couvertures autour de ses épaules. C'était le matin du premier janvier, le nouvel an. Il était encore tôt, Harry ne voulait pas se réveiller surtout à cause du froid. Il frissonna essayant de garder son corps au chaud, le jeune garçon se recroquevilla. Il ne bougea pas pendant les prochaines heures, toussant et frissonnant de temps à autre, Harry essaya de se rendormir. Il somnolait quand Jack vint le réveiller, il le secoua comme pour le réveiller, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et gémit.

« Malade... » Entendit-il marmonner Eyeless Jack quand celui-ci posa une main sur son front.

Il passa les prochains jours allongé dans son lit, entre maladie et douleur, Jack lui avait expliqué entre temps le processus de transformation d'un proxy. La marque que Slender - l'être qui était venu trouver EJ - avait fini par prendre effet. EJ avait expliqué qu'il mourra beaucoup plus difficilement de ses blessures qu'un humain, EJ lui avait fait d'ailleurs comprendre qu'il n'était plus humain. Vers la mi-janvier, Harry et EJ purent reprendre la route vers le Manoir. Étant un nouveau proxy, EJ devait prendre la route la plus longue pour y parvenir parce que le jeune proxy n'était pas encore intégré dans les barrières du Manoir.

EJ avait soigneusement formé des plans de voyage depuis leur départ de l'UK, l'identité de son proxy n'avait jamais mis en évidence par ses gardiens et donc sa trace était plus facile à effacer cependant l'année passée dans une école de magie à compliquer considérablement les choses. Avec l'aide de Masky et de BEN, EJ a effacé toute trace de l'enfant. Puis il a fallu quitter l'UK pour la France, de la France en Italie pour prendre un avion pour les États-Unis.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Il leva les yeux en entendant un huhulement familier, Hedwige vola gracieusement jusqu'à lui et se posa sur une branche en face de lui. Harry caressa doucement son hibou, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Soudainement un bruit le fit cesser tout mouvement, il prit la chouette blanche espérant que le tueur ne verrait aucun inconvénient à la garder. Le jeune garçon retourna dans la maison écoutant néanmoins le moindre son autour de lui, la prudence avant tout. EJ l'aperçut immédiatement dès qu'il franchit le seuil, il demanda des explications quand il vit l'animal - magnifique - sur l'épaule du jeune proxy.

« C'est ma chouette Hedwige. » Fournit en guise d'explication Harry d'un ton nerveux s'agitant sous le regard tranchant du tueur.

Jack ne dit rien en retour. Harry supposa que Hedwige pouvait rester avec lui. Le jeune proxy s'assit sur le canapé caressant le pelage de l'hibou, il regarda attaché à ses pattes un paquet. Le proxy dénoua la ficelle prenant le paquet soudainement excité cependant Eyeless Jack lui prit son courrier. Harry fit une moue. Il y avait, selon Eyeless Jack, trois lettres ainsi que trois cadeaux de la part de Hermione, Neville et Blaise respectivement. Eyeless Jack rangea le courrier dans un sac à dos marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Puis Harry décida de préparer le repas - il commençait à en avoir marre de la soupe - des pâtes pour ne pas changer ! Il alluma le gaz et posa une casserole d'eau qu'il avait préalablement rempli. Tandis que l'eau chauffait, il versa de la sauce tomate dans un bol puis il le fit chauffer dans le micro onde. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune proxy mit la table pour deux séparant le plat de pâtes en deux portions égales. Pour accompagner ses pâtes, le jeune proxy fit cuire un bon steak saignant. Le repas fut silencieux, dès que la vaiselle fut terminé, Harry fut envoyé dehors pour checker les environs.

 _Ce n'est si mal.. Non ? Mieux que chez les Durlsey.. et.. même.. à Poudlard.. Même si je regrette de ne plus être en mesure d'apprendre la magie. Il a dit qu'il y aurait d'autre proxy... au Manoir.._ Pensait le jeune garçon de douze et demi alors qu'il faisait le tour de la maison afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'y cachait.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Le Manoir de Slenderman. Un manoir protégeait et abritait les plus grands tueurs de l'histoire du monde. Eyeless Jack était revenu après deux longues années d'absences, pas seul comme beaucoup d'habitants du manoir avaient pensé mais bien accompagné de son Proxy. Du point de vue des habitants du manoir, c'était un petit garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert - intensément vert et fascinant - sa petite particularité était l'éclair sur son front. Le cannibale le présenta en tant que Harry avant de présenter chaque Creepypasta au plus jeune proxy.

« J'étais censé revenir il y a une putain d'année. » grogna mécontent le cannibale en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ehhh... Que s'est-il passé avec ton proxy ? » demanda BEN jouant à Mario Kart.

« Dix putain de mois... J'ai aucune putain d'idée où il se trouvait ! Et je l'ai trouvé cet été... » répondit EJ entre deux bouchée de reins.

« A t-il déjà essayé de s'enfuir ? » demanda LJ ou plus connu sous le nom de Laughing Jack.

« Une seule fois. Et il l'a amèrement regretté. » répondit encore une fois EJ lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, sombrement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire imaginant bien la scène. Tandis qu'ils continuaient de discuter, Harry avait été emmené dans le salon des Proxy. Il avait été introduit aux autres Proxy par l'un des proxy du Slenderman. Chacun prit place autour d'une grande table située au troisième étage du manoir.

« Présentez-vous.» fit Masky, celui qui avait emmené Harry.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond ouvrit la bouche :

« Isaac Grossman, Laughing Jack. »

« Midori, proxy de Kagekao. » fit une jeune femme aux cheveux vert avec un accent.

« Jelly, proxy de BEN Drowned. » se présenta une jeune femme avec une sucette dans la bouche.

« Sil... Silver.. pro..xy de Jeff the Killer. » bailla une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

« Je suis Ticci Toby. C'est Hoodie. Nous sommes avec Masky, les proxy de Slendy. » Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, un masque couvrant sa bouche, il montra les deux autres proxy pendant qu'il parlait.

« Joe. Proxy de Jason The Toymaker. » grogna un jeune homme de mauvaise humeur.

« Voici Harry. Le proxy de Eyeless Jack. » termina Masky en montrant le plus jeune.

« Tu as quel âge ? » demanda Joe curieusement, sa mauvaise humeur envolée.

« D.. Douze ans. » répondit le plus jeune intimidé.

« Alors c'est vrai cette histoire ? » demanda Jelly en posant ses mains sur la table.

« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Eh bien celle où tu aurais disparu pendant dix mois. » informa Silver posant ses yeux étrangement violet sur le petit garçon.

« J'étais à Poudlard. » avoua le jeune garçon gagnant des sursauts de surprise.

« Poudlard ?! » s'exclama Jelly choquée.

« Euh.. oui... »

« C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? » demanda Isaac d'un air sérieux.

« Potter. » répondit effrayé le jeune garçon ne comprenant pas leur agitement.

» Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » marmonna Midori.

« Euh.. » bégaya Harry confus à cause de leur comportement.

« Sache que tu ne reviendras pas à Poudlard. Trop risqué pour un proxy. » lui dit Masky en le fixant derrière lui son masque.

Harry tenta de protester :

« Mais... »

Silver le coupa :

« Tu ferais beaucoup de mort. »

« Q... Quoi ? »

Harry avait l'air encore plus confus. Les Proxy plus âgés se regardèrent consternés par son manque de connaissance puis ils décidèrent d'un accord commun et silencieux de tout lui expliquer de A à Z.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

« Que se passe t-il là haut ? Ils en mettent du temps. » râla Laughing Jack quand il revint dans la cuisine.

Il était dix-neuf heures, tout le monde attendait que les dernières personnes pour manger.

« Aucune idée. » fit BEN, il ouvrit le frigo et chercha parmi la nourriture entreposée à l'intérieur, du fromage.

À ce moment là, Masky apparut dans le salon passant un rapide message à Jeff - qui était le plus proche - avant de disparaître à l'étage à nouveau.

« Masky vient de me dre qu'ils mangeront plus tard. » leur informa Jeff The Killer en rejoignant la table.

« A t-il dis pourquoi, Jeff ? » demanda Clockwork à côté de Jane.

Jeff réfléchit un court instant puis il répéta ce que lui avait dit le Proxy.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Harry marchait dans la forêt du Slenderman, il s'ennuyait ferme au manoir, il avait décidé de faire une petite promenade dans les bois. Il faisait encore jour cependant cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune proxy.

« John ! » entendit-il crier. « Il y a quelqu'un ! Allons le voir ! »

Harry les regarda courir vers lui, c'était deux hommes largement plus grand que lui. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

« Il semble que nous avons de la compagnie. » souffla une voix familière derrière lui.

Surpris, le jeune se retourna et vit Silver, Jelly et Isaac.

« Faisons un jeu avec eux. Cachons nous, chassons les jusqu'à la nuit. » proposa Isaac en mettant son masque.

« Harry... Vu qu'ils t'ont déjà vu, tu leur parleras. » chuchota Silver avant de se cacher.

Harry ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle deux minutes plus tard devant lui.

« Hey petit... euh... »

« Ce que John veut, c'est que nous sommes perdus... Et.. »

« Nous cherchons quelque chose de précis... »

« Tais toi John ! » coupa Alex en le frappant avec son coude.

« Quoi ? Il vit peut-être au m... »

Harry les regarda silencieusement se disputer, il aperçut Jelly lui faire signe de sa cachette. C'était le signal. Il avança d'un pas vers le duo d'homme.

« Vous allez mourir. » souffla Harry coupant net leur discussion/dispute.

« Qu.. Quoi ? » bégaya John confus.

« Raconte pas de conneries gamin. » rit Alex complètement détendu.

Puis Silver rejoignit paresseusement le jeune garçon, ses vêtements ensanglantés firent reculer Alex.

« Il a raison. Vous allez mourir. » ricana Silver sortant un couteau tâché de sang de sa poche.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'élargirent, d'un accord commun, ils reculèrent et se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée. Les quatre Proxy se mirent à leur poursuite amusés de leur réaction.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Alex s'arrêta à bout de souffle, la sueur coulait son front, il ne pouvait plus courir. Il avait faim, il voulait rentrer chez lui avec John. Où était John ?! Non.. Ces monstres ne l'avaient pas tuer ? Il trébucha soudainement il tomba au sol. L'homme se releva et se retourna, il s'effondra pétrifié en voyant le cadavre de son ami dans une marre de sang. Des rires le firent sursauter, Alex se leva d'un seul coup en regardant autour de lui.

« Bonne nuit. » rit une voix féminine brusquement derrière lui.

Un couteau transperça sa fesse gauche, il cria de douleur, il vit apparaître deux paires de jambes devant lui. Alex gémit de douleur quand un coup de pied le balança dans la saleté. Jelly tailla deux coupures dans son dos, Isaac sculpta un smiley sur son dos tandis que Harry le poignarda violemment dans la jambe droite. Alex cria à chaque entaille, ses cris se noyaient dans les rires. Le sang avait formé une marre de sang, Alex rendit son dernier souffle. Harry s'agenouilla à côté du cadavre, il entailla la hanche droite ainsi que la hanche gauche puis retira les deux reins. Un sourire tordu sur leurs visages, les vêtements tâchés de sang, les Proxy reprirent leur chasse.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Activité, Sirius, Nouvelle

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et les Creepypasta.

Thank you for your review **SteamGeek01**.

 **Chapitre 3 : Activité, Sirius, nouvelle.**

Un matin de Juin.

Au manoir, il y avait une certaine excitation dans l'air ressenti par les Proxy.

Dès cinq heures, dès l'aube les Proxy étaient impatient et ne cessaient de gigoter. Harry était le seul qui n'était excité étant donné qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison même de cette excitation. Le jeune garçon avait été réveillé par Joe trépignant d'impatience, il lui avait ordonné de s'habiller rapidement. À sept heures, les neuf Proxy laissèrent le manoir aux autres occupants.

« Où est le lieu où nous allons jouer ? » demanda Midori.

« Il est situé dans un autre pays. Nous allons prendre un Téléporteur. » répondit Masky à la tête du groupe.

Et ce fut le silence.

Ils traversèrent la forêt et la montagne en quelques heures dans un silence mortel, ils évitèrent toute civilisation durant le voyage. Hoodie et Silver avaient prévu des collations pour le voyage la veille et avant de partir. Harry voulait poser des questions mais ce silence le rendait mal à l'aise. Le lieu était un immense endroit abandonné depuis des années, qui avait été réparé pour l'occasion. Cependant le lieu donnait toujours un aspect sinistre pour Harry. Il suivit les plus vieux dans l'une des pièces les sécurisées de l'ancien Asile.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

C'était officiel.

Ces jeux n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait pensé.

Ces jeux amusaient uniquement les Proxy, ils étaient joués uniquement par les Proxy, et pesonne en dehors des Proxy connaissait leur existence. Et ces jeux duraient deux semaines.

« Ça ira. » le rassura Jelly en passant un bras autour de ses maigres épaules.

Il y avait des caméras partout, les Proxy étaient divisés en trois équipes : La première composée de Silver et de Jelly restait dans la salle de surveillance, la deuxième composée de Joe, Masky et Hoodie surveillaient l'extérieur tandis que Harry, Toby, Midori et Isaac jouaient les trackeurs.

« Vingt-deux heures : début. » informa Hoodie à son groupe tandis que Isaac expliquait les choses à Harry alors que Silver dormait.

Vaut mieux se reposer avant les jeux. Selon Isaac, les jeux seront très éprouvant pour tout le monde que ce soit pour les cibles ou pour les Proxy. Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, il avait du temps devant lui avant le début des jeux, il pouvait dormir.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Manoir.

Huit heures sonna, autour de la table du petit déjeuner les Creepypasta présents remarquèrent l'absence des Proxy.

« Quel mois ? » demanda distrait BEN.

« Mi-juin, il me semble. » répondit Jeff aussi distrait que lui.

« Déjà trois mois. » soupira EJ en s'asseyant près de LJ.

« À dans deux semaines donc.. »

Eux ne connaissaient pas la raison de leur départ sauf Slenderman qui veillait sur eux si jamais quelque chose arrivait. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble discutant des futurs projets de la journée et de la nuit malgré le petit malaise que certains ressentaient. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Il était minuit.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs supérieurs du bâtiment interdit aux cibles, il se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle. Selon Midori, il valait mieux laisser les cibles dormir que de finir le jeu beaucoup trop rapidement. Pourtant le jeune Proxy pouvait dire - comme le reste des Proxy - que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Et le pire était qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était ciblé. Donc il se sentait nerveux.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, Jelly était assise devant un écran de surveillance tandis que Silver avait les yeux fermés.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Silver les yeux fermés.

« O. Oui. » bégaya le garçon en s'asseyant sur le vieux canapé

« On a tous le même sentiment ici que quelque chose va arriver. » marmonna Jelly tapant quelques codes informatiques.

Il essaya de s'endormir en vain, il était trop nerveux.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Le jeu avait commencé depuis une semaine, les Proxy n'avaient plus la tête à jouer étant trop nerveux. Silver, Joe et Masky surveillaient les environs de l'asile toute la nuit ; Midori, Isaac et Hoodie le faisaient toute la journée.

D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé d'écourter leur jeu. Il ne restait que six personnes en jeu en cette fin de semaine contre vingt en début de semaine.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Il était un homme anormalement maigre, aux vêtements sales et déchirés, avec de la barbe.

Il était Sirius Black, un sorcier d'Angleterre. Il avait été réparti à Gryffindor quand il était à Poudlard au lieu de Serpentard comme le reste de sa famille. Il a été renié par sa propre mère. Il a été accusé il y a des années d'avoir trahi ses amis et fut jeté dans la prison sorcière Azkaban. Sirius s'échappa quelques années plus tard grâce à sa forme animal, un sinistro.

Il chercha son filleul, il ne trouva ni les Dursley ni son filleul. Les Dursley étant mort, son filleul disparu de Poudlard où il n'avait passé qu'une année.

Sirius rechercha son filleul durant l'année passée son évasion, il le trouva dans un ancien bâtiment abandonné. Sirius avait trouvé du sang sec, des cadavres en décomposition, des organes éparpillés dans des bacs. Une seule chose était sûr pour lui. Il allait reprendre son filleul loin de ces monstres. Puis Sirius retrouvera le traître, il sera libre et vivra heureux avec Harry ; celui-ci reviendra à Poudlard et deviendra quelqu'un comme son vieil ami James.

C'était un beau rêve.

Irréaliste.

Car Sirius était piégé, il allait le payer cher.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

« H.. H.. arry ?! » appela désespérement Sirius en voyant la silhouette du jeune garçon en face de lui.

Son instinct lui hurlait de courir mais il restait là complètement gelé. L'homme trébucha par terre, il se releva en tremblant. Sirius s'approchait de lui de plus en plus. Harry resserra son emprise sur la poignée du couteau mal à l'aise.

« Harry ! Viens il faut partir avant que ces lonstres ne reviennent ! Ils ne te feront plus de mal ! Je te le promet, tu reviendras à Poudlard et on sera tous heureux ! » s'écria Sirius en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Il était fou. Il était complètement fou ! Qui était cet homme ? Un pédophile ? Un patient de l'asile ?

« Qu'est-ce que... AHH ! »

L'homme cria à cause de la douleur soudaine, il s'effondra par terre inconscient grâce à Masky. Les Proxy entoura l'homme le toisant méchamment du regard.

« J'ai prévenu Slendy. » informa Toby en revenant vers eux.

« Que fait-on de lui ? » demanda Midori excitée de le faire souffrir.

« Calmez-vous Enfants. Vous allez le ramener au manoir. J'ai envoyé Kagekao finir les derniers survivants du jeu. » informa calmement l'entité.

Les Proxy obéirent. Slenderman regarda l'homme inconscient, qui était-il pour oser s'attaquer à l'un des Proxy ? Il devra rester en vie pour obtenir toutes les informations possible sur lui, par la torture s'il le fallait.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Il posa le livre sur l'anatomie humaine à côté de son cahier ouvert, le jeune garçon écrivit de nouvelles informations sur le reste de la page. Il faisait attention à ne pas faire de faute, il étudiait depuis une semaine l'anatomie humaine. Harry trouvait ça fascinant. Il travaillait depuis la veille sur les reins comme EJ l'avait ordonné, celui avait découvert son passe temps et avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour cultiver son proxy.

Sur son cahier, il y avait écris :

 _"Le rein comporte deux régions distinctes, le cortex, où se trouvent les glomérules (rôle clé dans la filtration des déchets et la médullaire (essentiellement des tubules et vaisseaux). Chaque rein est composé d'environ un million de néphrons (gloméruletubule), dont le rôle est de filtrer les différentes substances contenues dans le sang pour ensuite réabsorber ce qui est encore utile en laissant les déchets s'éliminer par l'urine. L'urine est donc générée par les reins, elle transite dans les uretères pour atteindre la vessie où elle est stockée puis éliminée lors d'une miction via l'urètre._

 _Les reins sont des organes vitaux sans lesquels on ne peut pas vivre. Les toxines sont des molécules produites par le fonctionnement normal de l'organisme. Celles-ci, ainsi que l'excès d'eau, s'accumulent dans le sang qui les transporte vers nos reins, véritable station d'épuration du corps. Les reins filtrent les substances toxiques indésirables et éliminent l'eau en excès via l'urine qui sera stockée dans la vessie avant d'être évacuée. Le rein assure également l'équilibre « du milieu intérieur »._

 _Cela signifie que le rein adapte constamment les « sorties » (volume et composition de l'urine) aux apports (boisson et alimentation) et aux besoins de l'organisme. La fonction d'équilibration porte essentiellement sur l'eau et les sels minéraux, en particulier le sodium, le potassium, le calcium, le bicarbonate, le magnésium. Elle est très importante car elle assure une grande liberté dans l'alimentation et les boissons."_

 _Bicarbonate : qui règle l'acidité du sang._

 _Sodium : contenu dans le sel._

Le jeune proxy referma son cahier, il était fatigué. Harry entendit un hurlement suivit d'une série de juron colorée, il se précipita dans le couloir en direction des cris. Il pu déchiffrer rapidement la situation quand il vit le prisonnier du manoir s'enfuir. Il fut immédiatement maîtrisé par une tentacule noire, Sirius Black se débattit violemment essayant de s'échapper mais l'emprise de la créature était trop puissante.

« Ne gâche pas ta putain de deuxième chance vermine. » Fit la créature d'un ton vicieux.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Les jumeaux Weasley Fred et George ou George et Fred s'étaient toujours senti incompris dans leur propre famille. Ils n'avaient aucun talent particulier contrairement à leur jeune frère et leur jeune sœur (ayant un talent pour les échecs), aucune personne de leur famille avait su les différencier.

Les Jumeaux étaient secrets, ils faisaient des blagues pour attirer l'attention des personnes et voulait faire rire ces mêmes personnes cependant cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Lors de leur quatrième année, Harry Potter n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Personne n'avait su le pourquoi ni même le comment, et en l'espace d'un seul mois tout le monde l'avait oublié comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Seul les jumeaux voulaient connaître la vérité.

La cinquième année avait commencé, une nouvelle tension était apparue entre eux et leur famille. Les examens de fin d'années étaient très importants pour leurs parents qui ne faisaient aucun effort de reconnaître que les jumeaux étaient malheureux. Les disputes entre Fred et George avec le reste de la famille devenaient de plus en plus tendues jusqu'à qu'un fosse se creuse entre eux. Au fil des mois qui passaient, les jumeaux prenaient de plus en plus de distance avec les gens autour d'eux.

Incompréhension.

Les Jumeaux venaient de finir leur cinquième année, ils avaient décidé de ne pas revenir à la maison où l'ambiance était électrique.

« George... »

« ... Je suis Fred et tu es George. »

« .. Non non, c'est l'inverse. »

Les jumeaux parlaient ignorant les étranges regards qu'ils recevaient, ils étaient actuellement dans un parc d'attraction à Londres.

« On est perdu Fred. »

« Oui Freddy. »

« Est-ce un problème ? »

« Non. »

« Le problème est probablement la solution. » chuchota une voix, les jumeaux ne l'entendire pas.

Un petit rire retentit derrière eux, les deux se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur. Ils frissonnèrent en notant l'apparence du clown monochromatique.

« Je suis là quand vous pensez que je ne le suis pas. Je vous observe depuis un moment. Hahaha... Oh vous serez parfait. » rit le clown en s'approchant doucement d'eux.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux, Fred (ou est-ce George ?)

« Je vous veux comme mes nouveaux proxy. Et non vous n'avez pas le choix. » répondit le clown.

Fred et George ou George et Fred se regardèrent interloqués, avant qu'ils ne purent répondre le clown les assomma.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Deux ombres se glissèrent à l'intérieur d'une maison en passant par une fenêtre ouverte, elles se séparèrent dans la maison. Non pas pour cambrioler mais pour tuer les habitants de la maison. La plus petite silhouette des deux figures se faufila jusqu'aux chambres des adolescents endormis.

C'était la silhouette d'un adolescent de treize ans, elle mit un coussin sur la tête d'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns puis il planta trois fois de suite son couteau dans l'estomac de l'adolescent. Le coussin avait étouffé les cris de douleurs du jeune homme. Le sang se répandit sur les draps, les vêtements et la couverture ; le jeune garçon entailla soigneusement d'un seul coup le torse provoquant une augmentation de sang. Il quitta la chambre laissant le cadavre se vider de son sang, il se dirigea dans l'autre chambre.

C'était une chambre très.. dénudée.

Il haussa les épaules se dirigeant vers le lit de l'endormi, selon ses informations c'était un jeune homme très sérieux qui était le délégué de sa classe au lycée. L'adolescent entailla suffisamment profondément pour retirer les deux reins, ce fut un peu difficile puisque la victime se réveilla au cours de l'opération. Mais Harry le fit taire rapidement. Il jeta les deux reins dans un sac plastique puis sortit de la chambre rejoindre Eyeless Jack.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier regardant les photos, il arracha tous les cadres, il déchira chaque photo les noyant ensuite dans le sang des victimes. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, se précipitant rejoindre Eyeless Jack également couvert de sang.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Silver ouvrit un œil.

C'était si calme, si reposant.

Katie ne parlait plus horrifiée, terrifiée, effrayée par la tueuse. Silver jeta un regard amusé sur sa cible, se délectant de la peur qui iradiait Katie. Elle fit tournoyer son couteau devant sa victime jouant avec les nerfs de celle-ci.

« Yeah, je sais, je sais... tu es effrayée. » souffla Silver dans l'oreille de Katie.

Elle gémit.

« Je t'ai suivi, je t'ai traqué durant ces derniers jours.. Mademoiselle Parfaite... Une fille qui pense être supérieur aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu harcèles tout le temps cette fille Lucy. Tu es méchante. Oh oui tu es tellement effrayée. » murmura d'une voix basse la proxy riant de temps à autre.

Katie ne répondit pas au bord des larmes. Silver planta un scalpel dans la cuisse droite de l'adolescente provoquant un cri de douleur.

« Je déteste les tyrans. »

Katie vit un sourire tordu remplaçer le sourire amusé de la tueuse. Celle-ci prit le menton de Katie forçant la plus jeune à la regarder dans ses yeux.

« Veux-tu goûter à la mort ? »

Et Katie hurla de toutes ses forces.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

« Il y a des nouveaux proxy ? » s'étonna Harry surpris quand Toby lui fit part de la nouvelle.

« De Laughing Jack apparemment. » ajouta Midori jouant à la switch.

« Intéressant. »

Les Proxy retournèrent à leurs jeux jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, la nouvelle s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le manoir.


	4. Chapitre 4 - LJ et ses proxy

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

Ça fait très longtemps. Je crois que ça va changer radicalement à partir d'ici. Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 4 : Laughing Jack ses proxy.**

Par chance, il n'était pas là à leur réveil. Les jumeaux, Fred et George Weasley, s'étaient réveillés sur un lit à deux places dans, semblait-il, une chambre d'hôtel. Malheureusement, les pieds et les mains étaient solidement attachés. Ils étaient dos à dos allongé sur le lit. La chambre en elle-même était assez simple, il y avait une petite commode près de la porte. À droite de cette dernière, une autre porte en bois menait à la salle de bain. Il faisait pratiquement noir dans la pièce, seule une lampe illuminait un coin de la salle. La porte de la chambre grinça, un homme apparut sur le seuil provoquant des frissons dans l'échine des deux adolescents. Il était grand, noir et blanc, avec un nez pointu, et un sourire sadique. Juste derrière lui se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus court que lui portant un masque blanc, il était brun.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, le brun ferma la porte derrière lui coupant la brève lumière. Le silence était pesant, les jumeaux essayèrent de se libérer en vain. Le rire du grand homme retentit dans la chambre, il s'avança tel un prédateur vers ses proies avec son éternel sourire joueur.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé, p'tit proxy. » ricana t-il en s'arrêtant devant eux.

Le brun derrière lui déplaça la commode pour bloquer la porte. Il s'adossa contre le mur. Laughing Jack lui ordonna alors sans se retourner de couper les liens. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, il retira les liens aux pieds et aux jambes libérant les jumeaux avant de retourner à sa position initiale.

« Je suis Laughing Jack. » se présenta calmement le tueur toisant du regard les deux adolescents. « Et voici Isaac. » Le brun leva une main pour faire un salut aux jumeaux. « Je suis un Creepypasta, c'est-à-dire que je suis tueur éternel faisant parti de ceux qui prônent l'équilibre de ce monde. Isaac est mon premier proxy. Il est lié à moi, il obéit à tous mes désirs. Comme vous le ferez prochaînement. » expliqua t-il tranquillement ne détournant pas le regard pour les destabiliser.

Fred et George étaient effrayés, ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, ils étaient complètement vulnérable sans leurs baguettes. Laughing Jack éclata de rire brisant sous leurs yeux ébahis les deux baguettes. Ils en n'auront plus besoin. Isaac se contenta de sourire sous son masque blanc. Le clown s'agita sous les regards amusés de Isaac et effrayés des jumeaux, faisant des gestes dans les sens, il chantait de façon sinistre et amusante :

 _« All around the dark carnival_

 _Laughing Jack chased a child._

 _The little one thought they were safe_

 _POP! Jack went wild!_

 _He stuffed their face with many treats_

 _he thought they were just dandy._

 _But then they find out that it-_

 _was poisoned candy._

 _His work was done for the day_

 _he had claimed a new prize._

 _He cackled then so evilly_

 _he loved their demise._

 _'round and 'round_

 _the cobbler's bench_

 _the monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought twas all in fun._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Laughing Jack has a knife._

 _Laughing Jack has a gun._

 _Laughing Jack is murderuos._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _A half of pound of tupenny rice._

 _The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought twas all in fun._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Laughing Jack knows where you live._

 _Laughing Jack's a stalker._

 _Laughing Jack will kill your child._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Up and down the London Road._

 _The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought twas all in fun._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Laughing Jack's your child's best friend_

 _Laughing Jack is funny._

 _Laughing Jack will kill everyone._

 _POP! Goes the weasel._

 _POP! Goes the weasel. »_

La musique cessa. Laughing Jack eut un rictus sadique, il attrapa d'une main la gorge de Fred et d'une autre celle de George. Son regard était devenu froid et dur, les jumeaux frissonnèrent de peur.

« Si vous essayez de fuir.. Je vous pu-ni-rai. » menaça t-il durement.

Il les relâcha, ils tombèrent sur le lit. Le tueur se détourna d'eux et disparut brutalement. Isaac soupira sachant déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise.

« J'ai quelques histoires à vous raconter.. » commença t-il attirant les regards curieux des jumeaux farceurs de Poudlard.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Harry nettoyait soigneusement les outils de Eyeless Jack, ce dernier était en train de manger son repas ; c'est-à-dire un rein humain. Le propriétaire du rein dormait encore sur la table métallique atraché.

« Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? » demanda le tueur l'interrompant dans son nettoyage.

Tous les Creepypasta et Proxy savaient que Harry était un accro du nettoyage. Selon Eyeless Jack, c'était dû à son enfance chaotique. Harry posa l'outil dans une bassine propre, il brillait de mille feu. Il pourrait faire ça pendant de nombreuses heures sans être ennuyé.

« Oui. Ils sont dans la chambre froide. » répondit automatiquement Harry sans se retourner les yeux rivés sur le couteau plein de sang.

Le cannibale ne dit rien retournant à son repas. Le silence était calme et reposant, il était comme un roi regardant ses sujets. Harry continua de nettoyer les outils sales durant les trois prochaines heures. Ils étaient brilliants à la fin du nettoyage. Le cannibale lui ordonna d'aller manger, Harry avait tendance à l'oublier, et de surtout prendre du sucre. Car oui, Harry manquait de sucre. Le proxy obéit sans broncher ne voulant pas être puni comme la dernière fois.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Jeff The Killer haussa un sourcil en voyant le carnage. Son proxy, Silver, était assise au beau milieu de la pièce cassant des baguettes. Ah.. Les victimes étaient des sorciers. Le creepypasta essuya son couteau sur son jeans tournant son regard vers son prisonnier. Ce dernier, mort de peur, frissonna.

« Alors ? Prêt à être obéissant ? » demanda Jeff sadiquement.

« O.. Oui mon.. Monsieur.. » bégaya le jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds.

« Bien. Silver occupe toi du reste ! » ordonna t-il à son premier proxy.

« Roger ! » lui répondit Silver, Jeff sourit.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Laughing Jack observait les formes endormies des jumeaux. Il savait tout à propos des deux. Il était prêt à les façonner comme des proxy. Par ailleurs, il pensait que les Jumeaux seraient heureux de rencontrer le proxy de Eyeless Jack.

« T'as faim ? » entendit-il.

« Je suis allé à KFC. » continua Isaac posant les sacs en papier sur la table.

Laughing Jack se tourna vers lui curieux :

« C'est encore ouvert ? »

« Bah ouais. Il est que minuit. Ça ferme à une heure. » répondit Isaac s'installant à table.

Un sourire amusé fleurit les lèvres du creepypasta alors qu'il s'installait. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était affamé.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

 **Chapitre 5 - Le calme avant la tempête**

Un cri retentit.

La nuit était si calme, si reposante, si sombre. Les étoiles brillaient comme la lune souriait. Harry se sentait libre, libre de ses chaînes, et l'obscurité semblait l'embrasser.

Un autre cri retentit.

Il ne laissait pas un seul Esprit vengeur l'affaiblir. Harry ressentait toutes les joies et les tristesses que les Durlsey lui avaient apporté. Il se souvint amer du placard, la chambre où il avait dormi pendant dix longues années.

« Harry ? » demanda une voix familière.

Elle était là, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui autrefois était cette petite fille qui lui servait d'amie. Elle portait une robe noire sorcière, et tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Où étais-tu toutes ces années ?! »

Il ne répondit pas. C'était simple. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, si doux mais pourtant si... froid. Hermione, car c'était son nom, recula peu sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'avança timidement vers le jeune homme découvrant avec horreur les vêtements ensanglantés qu'il portait. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. Était-il l'auteur des faits ?

« Pauvre petite ignorante.. » ricana une voix inconnue au creux de son oreille.

Sur sa gorge, un inconnu pressait un scalpel. Elle appela à l'aide mais Harry ne fit rien, il se contenta d'avancer. Hermione se mit à trembler alors que la voix masculine continuait de parler. Puis, d'un vif geste, le corps de Hermione s'effondra au pied de son assassin.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

"... Le corps de Hermione Granger, une adolescente de seize ans, fut retrouvé... "

Les nouvelles étaient tombées brutalement, des parents boulversés par la mort de leur fille, et des amis qui pleuraient.

"... Aucun témoin... "

Des questions surgissaient dans leurs esprits alors qu'ils se préparaient pour l'enterrement.

"... L'arme du crime n'a pas été retrouvé..."

L'enterrement fut calme. Le directeur de l'école d'Hermione se présenta, il présenta ses condoléances en complimentant Hermione. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

« Assis toi. »

La voix claqua. Harry s'assit sans un mot n'osant pas désobéir à l'ordre direct. Eyeless Jack n'était pas de bonne humeur, il le sentait à travers le lien.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Une simple question qui pourrait énerver le tueur. Pourtant Harry y répondit sans omettre les détails les plus mousseux. Quand il eut fini, il attendit, et attendit que la colère vienne. Rien. Tout simplement rien. Le tueur n'était évidemment pas en colère contre lui. Eyeless Jack lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner plus souvent. » dit-il en enroulant un bandage autour de la jambe de son proxy.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Pas un seul mot avait été échangé. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur leur lit, l'un en face de l'autre, se ressassant sans cesse le passage à tabac. Ils avaient essayé, en fait, de fuir. Ça s'était mal fini quand Isaac les attrapé.

 _All around the dark carnival_

 _Laughing Jack chased a child._

 _The little one thought they were safe_

 _POP! Jack went wild!_

Laughing Jack les punit tout simplement. Il les avait traité comme des enfants qui avaient besoin d'apprendre une leçon.

 _He stuffed their face with many treats_

 _he thought they were just dandy._

 _But then they find out that it-_

 _was poisoned candy._

Et la punition ne s'était pas arrêté à quelques coups, non, le tueur leur avait interdit de quitter le manoir.

 _His work was done for the day_

 _he had claimed a new prize._

 _He cackled then so evilly_

 _he loved their demise._

 _'round and 'round_

 _the cobbler's bench_

 _the monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought it was all in fun._

Et vaguement, ils se demandaient quand la chanson allait cesser de se jouer dans leur tête. Le rire du tueur semblait lointain.

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Laughing Jack has a knife._

 _Laughing Jack has a gun._

 _Laughing Jack is murderous._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

Et ça recommençait à chaque fois qu'elle se terminait. Que se passait-il ? Les jumeaux ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette adossée au mur en face de Fred.

 _A half of pound of tupenny rice._

 _The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought twas all in fun._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Laughing Jack knows where you live._

 _Laughing Jack's a stalker._

 _Laughing Jack will kill your child._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

Les jumeaux s'allongèrent sur leur lit respectif, la tête enfouit espérant que cela s'arrête. Le rire retentit à nouveau, cette fois-ci si près d'eux mais aucun n'arrivait à savoir où.

 _Up and down the London Road._

 _The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought twas all in fun._

 _POP! Goes the weasel!_

 _Laughing Jack's your child's best friend_

 _Laughing Jack is funny._

 _Laughing Jack will kill everyone._

 _POP! Goes the weasel._

 _POP! Goes the weasel_

Et doucement, les deux proxy tombèrent dans un sommeil agité. Le tueur les regarda dormir sans un mot, il quitta la pièce de la même manière quand il entra.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

« Les cibles ? » demanda Jeff ennuyé.

« Voldemort ou tout simplement Tom Riddle Jedusor.. Et Dumbledore. » répondit Slenderman.

« Et les autres ? » demanda Kagekao.

« Mourront s'ils sont sur notre chemin. » déclara la terrifiante grande figure sans visage.

Les Creepypasta se mirent à sourire aimant un peu la guerre qui s'annonçait.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était revenue dans la maison de son enfance.

Silver ne pouvait plus gérer la tension qui régnait.

Les démons de son passé l'avertissaient toutes les nuits depuis quelques temps.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Silver soupira en se laissant tomber par terre. Les ombres dansaient autour d'elle.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je parte.. c'est ça ? »

Silver ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois Harry.

Et Jeff...

« Il le sait aussi.. » songea à haute voix la jeune femme en laissant l'obscurité l'enveloppait.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur une chaise, il soupira en caressant sa barbe. Les temps étaient durs.

« La guerre est à nos portes.. Et un ennemi supplémentaire risque de nous.. »

« Albus. De quoi parles-tu ? Cesse donc ces bêtises. » gronda Minerva d'un ton froid.

'Depuis qu'elle a perdu Hermione.. Et avec la disparition de Potter.. 'pensa le professeur de potion.

Le directeur soupira lourdement. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Il sentait toute la pression qui pesait sur lui. En fermant les yeux, le directeur pensa aux dernières heures de paix.

 **Créatures de la nuit.**

« Ding dong ouvre moi ta porte... »

Luna s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte de sa chambre. L'adolescente se recula au moment où la poignée commença à se tourner, le cœur battant, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait..

Ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Les rires dansaient dans sa tête, les ombres murmuraient autour d'elle, et sans le savoir son père gisait en bas des escaliers.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Tuerie

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

 **Chapitre 6 - Tuerie**

Tom Riddle.

Ou communément appelé Voldemort était assis sur son trône, les yeux rivés sur ses partisans, personne n'osait critiquer son apparence dégoûtante.

« Maître. Les Lestrange ont été massacré. Nous avons retrouvé leurs corps. » informa un homme agenouillé en face de lui.

Le sorcier serra sa baguette. Qui osait se dresser contre lui ? Voldemort ? Futur Dominateur des sorciers ? Futur ministre magique ? Le ou les responsables seront punis par la torture. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Harry Potter, ce dernier avait disparu durant l'été entre sa première année et sa deuxième année. Personne (dans les deux camps) avait été capable de le retrouver. Où était-il ? Le vieux sorcier avait trouvé quelques pistes, il y avait de nombreux sorciers (dans les deux camps) qui mourraient de façon non magique. Ces morts n'étaient pas accidentels. Il en était sûr.

Le vieux se leva balayant la pièce, il se sentait observé. Aucun de ses partisans ne le regardait, ils regardaient leurs pieds ou les autres. Voldemort fronça les sourcils serrant sa baguette avec sa main droite. Était-il paranoïaque ? Peut-être. Il n'en savait rien. Le vieux sorcier eut un rictus vicieux, l'espion qui était présent recevra la meilleure surprise du monde quand il le trouvera. Voldemort sortit de la grande pièce sous les regards confus de ses partisans, celui qui l'observait le perturbait énormément.

Où était-il ? Voldemort arpentait les couloirs de son manoir, normalement il aurait habité celui des Malfoy mais ce dernier avait mystérieusement brûlé avec plusieurs de ses disciples. Le vieux sorcier tourna la tête vers l'une des fenêtres, les rideaux étaient tirés, au loin près de la forêt, un être humanoïde le fixait. Il plissa les yeux, l'être était grand, plus grand que lui-même, il portait un costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'avait aucun visage, c'était juste blanc. Voldemort prit un pas en arrière, il se frotta les yeux puis quand il regarda de nouveau, la silhouette avait disparu.

Avait-il rêvé ? Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Était-il si stressé à cause de la guerre qu'il était en train de perdre la face ? Voldemort secoua la tête, il reprit son chemin dans le manoir croisant quelques cadavres. Il clignota des yeux, certains avaient la gorge tranchée, d'autres avaient un trou entre les deux yeux, et le reste avait connu des morts différentes. C'était des morts non magiques. Que se passait il ?

Voldemort abhorrait avec passion les personnes non magiques malgré le fait qu'il soit un sang mêlé néanmoins personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Le sorcier s'arrêta, le cœur battant, son observateur semblait vouloir le transpercer avec son regard, ce dernier brûlait dans son dos. Voldemort serra sa baguette son unique arme dans sa main droite, les épaules tendues, le sorcier regarda les environs de sa position.

Où était-il ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une grande silhouette familière qui se tenait au fond du couloir, ses yeux se rétrécirent, l'être restait impassible. Il ne bougeait pas. Voldemort commença à tirer plusieurs sorts néanmoins ces sorts ne firent aucun effet sur l'être, il s'acharna à tirer des sorts, le sorcier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Soudainement il se tourna d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit trois jeunes gens masqués qui le fixaient avec autant d'intensité que l'être.

Pas un bruit. Pas un mot. Voldemort ressentait un sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis de nombreuses années, depuis son enfance pour être un peu plus exacte. Que se passait il ? Qui étaient-ils pour lui faire ressentir autant de crainte ? Le sorcier se recomposa lui-même, il fit disparaître ses émotions de son visage, il était piégé. Les sorts ne marchaient pas. Voldemort ne s'était jamais senti autant impuissant. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé…

Allait-il mourir ?

Très certainement lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Dans son désespoir apparent, Voldemort lança plusieurs sorts sur les trois jeunes gens qui esquivèrent avec une agilité déconcertante les sorts. Il en conclut que les trois n'étaient pas immunisés comme l'autre. Il continua de les attaquer tournant complètement le dos à l'être, alors qu'il jetait des sorts de plus en plus vicieux, un rire crapuleux retentit dans sa tête. Un son horrible l'envahit, il tomba à genoux tremblant, quel était cet horrible son ? Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel son de toute sa vie.

Il continuait d'entendre le rire vicieux, il lâcha sa baguette sans le faire exprès. L'un des trois jeunes hommes la ramassa, il l'a brisé sous ses yeux éberlués. Pas sa baguette ! Qu'allait il donc faire ?! Voldemort sentait la panique l'envahir, il tenta de se mettre debout mais un jeune homme au masque blanc l'envoya boulet vers l'être. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec de longues tentacules noirs, il commença à le serrer fort, que ce soit les bras, les jambes ou le cou, Voldemort ne supportait pas beaucoup la pression. Le rire était devenu froid, il résonnait dans sa tête.

Ses bras se brisèrent, Voldemort beugla, il ne voulait pas le faire, il voulait faire le dur mais la douleur brutale l'avait surpris. Ses jambes se brisèrent d'un seul ajoutant une vague de douleur, les hurlements de Voldemort retentissaient à travers tout le manoir. Le rire crapuleux ne s'était pas arrêté, l'une des trois autres personnes leva une hache prêt à détacher sa tête de son corps. Une autre personne dont le visage était caché par une capuche sortit une arme de sa poche que Voldemort ne reconnut pas, il tira trois fois dans ses jambes brisés lui arrachant des cris de douleurs.

Le jeune homme au masque blanc tenait un tuyau dans sa main, sans aucun doute il affichait un sourire sadique derrière son masque. Il frappa trois fois le torse de Voldemort, ce fut le plus jeune des trois qui termina la vie du vieux sorcier. D'un geste rapide et concis, la tête se détacha du corps. Le plus jeune Proxy reprit sa hache tandis que la créature riait, elle n'avait pas arrêté, elle avait appréciait la torture que le sorcier avait subi avant de mourir.

La mort de Voldemort connu autrefois sous le nom de Tom Riddle s'était répandu à travers le monde sorcier comme une traînée de poudre.

Seulement, la mort du vieux sorcier n'était pas commune. Non, elle était une mort brutale et sanglante. De nombreuses personnes avaient le senti que la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Dumbledore faisait parti de ces personnes. De nombreux sorciers avaient été retrouvé morts ces derniers temps. Certains avaient la gorge tranchée, d'autres avaient été complétement défiguré, quelques sorciers avaient été trouvé baignant dans une marre de sang, certains sorciers s'étaient réveillés avec un rein manquant et d'autres avaient perdu leurs deux reins et avaient été retrouvé ainsi.

Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Selon Molly Weasley, elle avait aperçu deux de ses fils, sensés être disparu, en train de tuer quelques sorciers. Elle était absolument terrifiée lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il lui manquait plusieurs pièces du puzzle. Qui étaient les auteurs de ces tueries ? Le directeur soupira se sentant subitement très fatigué.

« Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut oublier ce fait là ? » demanda son prédécesseur en se tournant vers lui.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Dumbledore clairement confus.

« Tu comprendras le jour de ta mort. » répondit une ancienne directrice en envoyant un regard noir à son successeur et prédécesseur de Dumbledore.

Il secoua la tête n'ayant pas la tête aux énigmes. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres, il leva le bras pour saisir sa tasse néanmoins il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son bras. Dumbledore ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps, il bougea tout seul comme une marionnette amusant le public. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune audience. Une voix sombre et vicieuse lui souffla plusieurs mots dans son oreille :

« Amusons nous avant que la mort ne t'emporte. »

Et un petit rire retentit. Les portraits quant à eux pouvaient voir qui était en train de contrôler le directeur. Ils pâlirent immédiatement. C'était Puppeteer.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Dumbledore fut retrouvé mort à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il aurait dans sa folie tuer quelques personnes sur son passage avant d'être tuer par un être sans visage.

Severus Snape ne savait pas quoi faire. Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient tous les deux morts, tous les deux dans des circonstances différentes et particulières. Le fils de Lily manquait toujours, le monde sorcier était plongé dans le chaos. Étrangement seuls ceux qui étaient nagés dans la corruption ou qui se trouvaient simplement sur le passage étaient ciblés par l'ennemi invisible. Peu de gens les avait vu. Il n'y avait presque aucune mort du côté des enfants et des adolescents.

Peut-être…

Brusquement Severus sortit de ses pensées brandissant sa baguette, il recula d'un pas ne s'attendant pas à voir Sirius Black. Ce dernier avait les yeux vide, son regard était plat, il n'était pas seul. Il était assis à côté d'un chien… souriant. Derrière eux, il y avait deux personnes. Ces dernières lui provoquèrent des frissons.

« On va pouvoir s'amuser ! » ricana un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux paupières brûlés.

« Il est bien sur la liste… » souffla un homme avec un masque bleu et des trous noirs dont un liquide noir y coulait.

Avant même que Severus ne pût comprendre ce qu'il se passait, quelqu'un saisit sa baguette. C'était Black. Il n'avait plus cet air joueur, il semblait bouger aux autres des deux autres personnes. La baguette fut brisée sous ses yeux, Black recula soudainement laissant le champ libre aux deux tueurs.

Sirius Black avait souffert aux mains de Slender. Douze ans à Azkaban avaient fait de nombreux dégâts dans son esprit, le désespoir de voir à nouveau son filleul l'avait mené proche de sa propre mort. Fort heureusement pour lui, il fut gardé en vie. Les leçons de sa mère à propos des vieilles légendes l'avaient hanté jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne dans quelle situation était son filleul. Il se souvint qu'il avait été terrifié quand il était jeune car sa mère prenait plaisir à raconter aux plus jeunes de la famille ces légendes. Sirius avait cessé net tout débat, il avait accepté son sort.

Il ne mourut pas. Étant donné qu'il pouvait se transformer en chien, il fut horrifié – à première vue – d'apprendre que son soulmate était l'un des tueurs : Smile, le chien souriant. Azkaban ne lui avait pas fait du bien, les détraqueurs lui avaient pris ses souvenirs heureux tant de fois le laissant dans la misère, l'obscurité, le désespoir et la folie. Il fut après un certain heureux d'être avec Smile. Revenir dans le monde sorcier qui ne lui jamais donné un procès lui faisait mal.

Severus pâlit. Il tomba au sol, les deux tueurs se penchèrent sur lui. Ils commencèrent à le torturer lentement appréciant chacun de ses cris tandis que Sirius et Smile se contentaient de regarder tout ce qu'il se passait. EJ retira l'un des reins de Severus sous les yeux horrifiés de ce dernier. Jeff grava un sourire permanent sur le visage du sorcier ignorant les cris de celui-ci. Ils terminèrent rapidement leur œuvre d'art, ils achevèrent d'un seul coup les souffrances du sorcier.

Et le groupe reprit sa route à travers les campagnes sorcières à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Discord

**DISCLAIMER :** je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni les Creepypasta.

 **Chapitre 7 -** **Discord (1) (The Living Tombstone)**

Silver était allongée sur le toit du manoir fixant le ciel étoilé, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. La guerre contre les sorciers s'était terminée sur un touche mélodieuse, Harry avait été heureux de revoir une dernière fois Poudlard avant de partir à nouveau aux États-Unis. Il était assis en bas dans les jardins regardant la forêt. Tous les proxy étaient épuisés ayant donnés beaucoup d'énergie dans la guerre, après tout ils n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités que les Creepypasta.

Sirius Black avait finalement formé un lien solide avec Smile, les deux chiens étaient vus ensemble. Harry avait décidé d'apprendre à connaître Sirius, car il était sa seule famille, en dehors du reste du manoir. EJ n'avait rien dis à ce propos mais il avait clairement menacé Sirius ne rien ruiner. Les jumeaux eux avaient fini par accepté complètement leurs situations, leur famille les avait vu pendant la guerre, elle avait demandé des explications. Mais les jumeaux refusèrent net de les donner. Ils étaient, après tout, enfin eux-mêmes.

 _I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear_

 _someone else is pulling at the strings_

 _Something terrible is going down through the entire town_

 _wreaking anarchy and all it brings_ (1)

Épanouie.

Était un mot qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir utiliser un jour.

Car oui, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère Luna était épanouie.

Elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans un chemin qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite, elle était sortie du dénie, Luna marchait dorénavant sur un chemin sanglant. Mais cela ne l'a dérangeait plus parce qu'elle était heureuse.

 _I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all_

 _I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

 _Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_

 _And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do_

 _To make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone_

 _Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

 _Discord, we won't take it anymore_

 _So take your tyranny away!_

Joe souriait.

Quel beau sourire hypocrite pour tromper les futures victimes de Jason The Toymaker. Les enfants regardaient avec fascination les jouets – autrefois humains – sans en connaître leurs fabrications.

Il souriait.

Car il sentait le regard du tueur sur lui.

Sourire hypocritement était le meilleur moyen pour lui de rester en sécurité.

Mais il savait que Jason ne le laisserait pas dans cet état trop longtemps..

Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal, son impulsivité lui avait presque coûté sa vie.

Jason n'était pas content. Oh non, il était encore plus possessif qu'auparavant.

 _I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go_

 _Now the world is being torn apart_

 _A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony_

 _What a terrifying work of art!_

 _I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all_ _I curse the name, the one behind it all..._ _Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_ _And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_ _Discord, whatever did we do_ _To make you take our world away?_ _Discord, are we your prey alone_ _Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_ _Discord, we won't take it anymore_

 _So take your tyranny away!_

Les créatures de la nuit seront toujours là, des gens mourront, d'autres disparaîtront, les créatures étaient attirés les âmes qui glissaient dans l'ombre.

Elles étaient celles qui prônaient l'équilibre du monde.

 _Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_

 _And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do_

 _To make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone_

 _Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

 _Discord, we won't take it anymore_

 _So take your tyranny away!_

 **FIN**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
